Wireless communication devices obtain location-based services from various service providers over a communication network. A few examples of these numerous location-based services include driving directions, maps, and recommendations for nearby restaurants. The geographic location of the wireless communication device is required to provide the location-based service.
Various techniques are used to determine the geographic location of a wireless communication device. One technique is the use of Global Position Satellite (GPS) coordinates that are provided by the wireless communication device. Another technique is base-station triangulation this is performed by the wireless network. Yet another technique uses the base station sector occupied by the wireless communication device to estimate a rough position. There are also hybrid techniques that combine aspects of the above-described location determination techniques.
Position Determining Equipment (PDE) uses these different techniques to determine the geographic locations of multiple wireless communication devices. At any given moment in time, the PDE is typically interacting with numerous wireless communication devices and using the various techniques to determine and provide device locations. The PDE tracks the cumulative amount of time spent using each technique to determine and provide the device locations. The PDE does not determine the average number of concurrent users.
Overview
In a communication system, Position Determining Equipment (PDE) receives location queries from wireless communication devices, determines geographic location data for the wireless communication devices using a plurality of different position fix types, and transfers the geographic location data to the wireless communication devices. The PDE also determines location session data indicating cumulative session time for each of the different position fix types. A PDE data processing system adds the cumulative session time for each of the different position fix types to determine total session time for all of the position fix types. The PDE data processing system divides the total session time for all of the position fix types by the total time to determine an indicator of average concurrent use of the PDE.